Lisa
Lisa Snospis is the main character of the Snospis Eht series. She is Marge and Homer's daughter, and Bart and Maggie's sister. History Lisa was born in 2048. She first appeared in Snospis Eht in the comic The retarded adventures of Lisa Simpson. In the early comics, she is seen naked and emaciated with a greyish skin tone. Characteristics Lisa spends a lot of time in the basement playing video games and talking to her mother, Marge. She also talks a lot to her father, Homer. She likes coffee and port wine, particularly San Tomantle. According to marge simpsons blog 01, Lisa has a job in the sewers. Lisa speaks in a masculine-sounding voice, being the Speakonia program of Microsoft Sam. In this drawing from Andywilson92's deviantart page , the description states that Lisa's husband is Inkajoo , however they might have ended the relationship because Mantra Claws became Lisa's boyfriend on Christmas 2056. However, Lisa and Inkajoo are still very much friends, because Lisa often buys coffee off of Inkajoo from Starfucks. .]]Lisa owns a chrome motorcycle that she is frequently seen riding. Despite Marge's constant please, Lisa insists that she does not need a toilet, saying in Snospis eht: "Toilet", "I do not need a toilet, the world is my toilet". List of Lisa's occupations *Sh*t farm farmhand (former) *Sewer worker Relationships See: Lisa: Relationships. Apperances *The retarded adventures of Lisa Simpson *Raols Issue 2 *Simpsons Comic 2009 *Snospis Eht "the modern american family *Simpsons Comic 2009 *marge simpsons blog 01 *Snospis eht opening *Snospis eht short. *Snospis eht: "Toilet" *Snospis Eht: Barts Duty *Snospis Eht: "Its about Horses Lisa!" *Snospis Eht: Little Marge *Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run *Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the Seaside. *Snospis Eht: DONT BE A PUSSY LEESHA!!! *Snospis Eht: : The Epic Adventure *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02 *Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 03 *Snospis Eht: Marge's Day: Part 1 (mentioned) *Snospis Eht: Marge's Story Time *Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. *Teapotsenman: Jesus Does'nt Like You *Snospis Eht: Snowman *Snospis Eht: Tesselation: Marges Legs. *Snospis Eht: Marge's Juice *Snospis Eht: Lake Snospis Gallery Snospis eht bart and lisa christmas dinner.PNG|Lisa and Bart at Christmas dinner. Lisa and Homer at the bus station.PNG|Lisa and Homer at the bus station. Lisa at the bus station.PNG|Lisa in the bus station. Lisa collecting smirnoff.PNG|Lisa collecting a Smirnoff bottle. Lisa and mr hitler.PNG|Lisa sitting next to Mister Hitler at Christmas dinner. Lisa playing video games.png|Lisa playing video games. Bart and lisa.png|Lisa and Bart reclining on the settee. Lisadrinkingduvel.PNG|Lisa drinking Duvel while listening to Bart. Mr hitler and lisa.PNG|Lisa at Christmas dinner with Mister Hitler. The Book of Snospis can be seen in the background. Snospis basement.png|Lisa and Marge in the basement. LisaFlyingOnHerChromeMotorcycle.png|Lisa flying through the air on her chrome motorcycle. LisaDecidingWhatToWear.PNG|Lisa deciding what to wear. Bath time.png|Lisa and Inkajoo in the bath. GET TO THOSE TABLE.PNG LisaRemovesEye.PNG|Lisa removing her eye. LisaRisingOutOfTheWater.PNG|Lisa rising out of the water. Category:Snospis Family Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Snospis Eht characters Category:Tesselation victims Category:2048 births Category:Characters voiced by Microsoft Sam Category:Lisa Snospis